


You Are Important

by venom_thriller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_thriller/pseuds/venom_thriller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You are important- Anonymous'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic for a sick day

'You are important. -Anonymous'

The simple note, written on crumpled line paper had been the first of many. It was in clumsy cursive and had been found tucked into the book Cas had been reading after a rather difficult day. It was his favorite note. He began finding more like them in his locker, books, and backpack over the last couple weeks and it started to be a daily thing he looked forward to. There was never a name. The sender must have gotten frustrated with the cursive because the barely legible 'anonymous' slowly began to shorten until it was just 'a'. It was endearing. Today he found one in his math notebook, the first period of the day.

'Meet me 6 o'clock at old playground- A'

"What's got you all smiling and shit?" Dean said, jokingly. Cas blushed.

"He's been finding more letters," Charlie informed him, wiggling her eyebrows. Dean smiled and nudged him with his elbow. Cas smiled back and began picking at his lunch, slightly bothered by Dean's unconcerned behavior. He had been trying to tell himself he wasn't upset that Dean didn't show any sign of jealousy over the notes but he was bad at lying. Yeah, he had a secret admirer, that should be enough, but some selfish part of him wanted Dean to get worked up over the kind messages like he had when he went out with Balth. Like how he had grabbed Cas by the shoulders, leaning in so close, saying Balthazar wasn't right for him. Cas had hoped that it had meant Dean wanted him but then Lisa Braeden asked Dean out and suddenly it was Cas being the jealous one. It had been a stupid idea then and a stupid idea now- even with Dean being single. Dean was straight. The touches, the smiles that made Cas feel like they were the only two people in the world; those were all platonic. It was just Cas, making a big deal over small things.

"We're only joking around, Cas," Dean said, concerned.

Cas hadn't realized he had gotten lost in thought. "Yeah- I'm sorry. I was.. thinking."

Dean stared at him for a few moments, worry etched in his eyebrows. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean."

Charlie took a bite out of her sandwich. "So wha the note say?" She managed to say with a full mouth.

"They want to meet me at 6."

"Oh my god! Really?! Are you excited?!"

Cas nodded even though he was second guessing the whole thing. The notes were nice and made him smile but it wouldn't be fair to that person. Not while Dean's around. He looked over and Dean met his gaze, something Cas couldn't decipher in his eyes. Cas gave him a questioning look but Dean shook his head.

* * *

 

Maybe the notes had been a bad idea. Dean was leaning against the slide that had caution tape around it, practically chewing off his fingers. He winced when he really did bite skin, frowning at the bead of blood on his fingertip. The only reason he started writing the damn things was because Cas had looked so down and he couldn't just look him in the eyes and tell him how important he was. Tell him how he was the only part of the day Dean looked forward to. Tell him how Dean was addicted to the butterflies he got when he was around him. He just couldn't. And then he caught Cas carrying the note around in his binder days after he had received it and he had to write another one. They had gotten more and more sappier and now this.

He didn't think this through. Well, technically he had, spending hours thinking of the perfect place to meet up and then spending hours after school getting ready. He looked down. He was wearing a button up shirt and his best pants. His hair was carefully done and he was wearing a tiny bit of his moms flowery perfume because he knew Cas would like it more than cologne. He thought this out meticulously.

His watch informed him that it was twenty minutes past six and he decided he'd wait until 7. Just to be sure. His heart was racing and he wasn't sure if it was because Cas could show up any second or because he could not come at all. He was holding a note. It said 'you are important' in large letters. He knew his handwriting wasn't the best but he had gone through five papers to make the letters neat. It was folded and probably a little damp because of the nervous sweat he had going.

6:25 and he heard hesitant footsteps approaching. They rounded the corner. Deans heart felt like it was torn between beating out of his chest and stopping. Cas looked at him, confusion written on his face.

"Dean?"

Oh, God. This was a mistake. He fucked up. He shouldn't have done this. He gulped and, not sure if he was able to talk, held out the note. His face went red when his hand wouldn't stop trembling. Cas walked closer and took the note, opening it. Dean kept his eyes on the ground.

"It was you," Cas stated softly. God, Dean fucked up big time. A lifelong friendship thrown away because he didn't know the meaning of self control. That was definitely disappointment in Castiel's voice. Dean didn't blame him. Cas probably thought this amazing guy was writing him. Dean couldn't even start to think about how disappointed he would be if he was in that situation.

Cas wasn't saying anything and Dean felt like the biggest idiot in the world. The silence stretched on and a mantra of 'shit shit shit shit shit shit shit' was playing in his head. He cleared his throat. Might as well get everything out now. Castiel probably hated him. This could be his last time talking to Cas. He felt his throat start to constrict so he cleared it again.

"I... I know. Um, I know I was probably the last person you expected." He kept his eyes focused on the ground, ignoring how they were stinging, wetness gathering on the corners. He must look like one stupid motherfucker. "And I don't blame you if you don't want to see me again, but... I, uh, I like you. A lot. Like, love, actually," he laughed weakly. "Um. And you're really awesome and I like the way you look when you read and how you always use my favorite pillow when you spend the night and the stupid sweaters you wear when it's cold." He blinked feeling a hot tear run down his cheek and pointedly ignored it. He had to finish. "And I guess I've just been scared to tell you because I think you deserve someone way better than me. Well, I know you deserve someone way better than me- that's a fact and-"

"Dean." Dean looked up. Cas looked as devastated as Dean felt. Dean panicked seeing the other boy crying.

"Shit, Cas, I'm- I'm really sorry. I- shit! Fucking hell! I screw everything up." He kicked at the slide and turned his back to Cas, running his hands through his hair. "God, I'm so, so sorry. I should've just kept my big mouth shut. Fuck." He felt a sob run through him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He knew he didn't have a chance but he was hoping it would've been an easy rejection so he could move the hell on. He didn't mean to hurt Cas, fuck, he made Cas fucking cry.

"Dean."Dean tensed when he felt a warm hand on his back. "I'm not upset."

Dean turned to look at him and laughed bitterly. "Yeah, neither am I."

"I'm serious Dean."

"I didn't- I didn't mean to make you cry. This was supposed to be romantic and I made you cry."

Cas laughed, genuinely. "You're an idiot."

Dean frowned, feeling like he missed something. "What?"

Cas threw his arms around Dean's neck, dragging him in for a kiss. Dean made a startled noise, muffled by Cas's mouth. Cas had his eyes tightly shut, savoring the feeling of it all. He smiled at the shocked intake of breath when he ran his tongue over Dean's bottom lip. The older boy parted his lips and Castiel didn't waste a second, tilting his head for better access and instantly deepening the kiss. He felt Dean's hands lightly settle on his hips and he pulled him closer, running a hand through his cropped hair. Dean's moan vibrated through the both of them. He pulled back, panting. "I said you're a fucking idiot."

Dean was staring at him with wide eyes. He touched two fingers to his lips like he couldn't believe Castiel's lips had just been there. "I- you- I made you cry."

Cas laughed and wiped at his eyes. He cupped Dean's face and wiped the wet streaks with his thumbs. Dean still looked stunned. "Yeah because you're so oblivious you didn't realize I fucking love you too."

Dean gulped and glanced at Castiel's lips. "But you're... you."

"Do you really think you don't deserve me?" Cas said, incredulously. Dean blushed. Cas kissed his cheek. "You." Kissed his other cheek. "Are." He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Important." He kissed him again when he saw Dean was getting misty eyed. "C'mon, it's getting dark."

Dean grabbed his hand. "Spend the night tonight?" Cas nodded as they started walking, swaying their joined hands. "Doctor Sexy marathon?"

Cas laughed. "Sure."

Dean smiled and paused for a second to peck Cas on the lips. "I love you," he said, quietly.

"I love you too," Cas whispered back.


End file.
